Tout vacille
by Une-Ame-Voltige
Summary: OS.  "Cette nuit là tu as décidé de partir, de me laisser seule. Seule."


Mon tout premier essai. Ce n'est franchement pas glorieux mais j'avais besoin d'écrire…

Pour les plus littéraires d'entre vous, vous remarquerez quelques références et inspirations. Impossible de me sortir mes cours sur la critique d'art de la tête…

Excusez-moi pour les fautes qu'il reste surement…

Bonne lecture ! Enfin, j'espère…

Tu es parti et revenu des dizaines de fois. Tu es entré dans ma vie et j'ai sérieusement pensé que tu en étais définitivement sorti.

Seulement, tu n'as pas pu te passer de moi et tu m'as cherchée. Je pensais être à l'abri.

Je pensais que tu ne m'aimais plus assez. Trop de souffrance pour pas assez de paroles échangées.

Cette nuit là tu as décidé de partir, de me laisser seule. Seule.

Seule dans ces draps qui regorgeaient de ton odeur. Seule dans ces draps que j'ai respirés, reniflés, enroulés autour de mon corps nu pour me réchauffer. Pour avoir un semblant de toi près de moi.

Je savais que tu reviendrais un jour.

Tu ne pouvais pas partir à jamais. Tu n'as jamais su le faire. Tu as tenté des dizaines de fois de partir, de m'oublier mais tu n'as jamais réussi.

Tu allais revenir, j'en étais certaine. Mais tu n'es pas revenu. Jamais.

Tu revenais dans mes rêves me voir et me chuchoter que tu serais bientôt là. J'ai arrêté de croire.

Et puis j'ai cru te voir un matin, près de l'hôpital, quatre mois après que tu m'aies quittée.

Et je suis partie à mon tour.

J'ai trop souffert de sentir ton odeur dans mes draps s'estomper jour après jour. De sentir ta présence partir avec ton odeur. De te sentir m'échapper.

J'ai trop souffert de voir la vérité en face. De me prendre cette claque monumentale le jour où j'ai compris que c'était fini.

Ce jour où je me suis résolue à laver mes draps, à jeter ta brosse à dents. Trop souffert de cette sensation qu'il faut tirer un trait sur le bonheur.

Qu'il faut arrêter tout simplement. Arrêter.

Je pense avoir réussi. Je ne t'ai plus cherché dans Princeton où ailleurs, je n'ai plus ouvert le placard pour serrer contre moi tes chemises chaque soir.

J'ai cessé d'espérer, de dire à Rachel combien tu étais formidable.

Je n'ai pourtant pas pu arrêter de penser à toi. Le jour. La nuit.

Cette nuit qui doucement m'a envahie. Cette nuit qui n'était faite que de silence et de sanglots.

Je n'ai simplement pas pu venir te voir ce matin là, devant l'hôpital.

Tu m'as vue. Je sais que tu m'as vue. Tu m'as vue te regarder ce jour là. Et étrangement tu m'as souri.

Ce sourire, ces promesses dans tes yeux avant que tu ne te retournes.

Je suis rentrée chez moi, ai pris mes affaires et suis partie.

Quand tu es venu chez moi ce soir là tu ne t'attendais pas à voir une maison sans vie.

Tu ne t'attendais pas à seulement trouver mes meubles et ton piano. Tu ne t'attendais pas à trouver tes affaires et les miennes soigneusement rangées dans notre placard.

Tu pensais que je rentrerais, et je ne suis pas revenue.

La nuit m'a alors vengée, sans que je ne lui demande.

Et tu t'es glissé dans mes draps. Des milliers de fois tu as pensé te réveiller à mes côtés. Mais je ne suis pas revenue.

Tu es resté dans cette maison qui avait été témoin notre amour. Des milliers de fois tu as espéré entendre mes pas dans l'entrée.

Des milliers de fois tu as pleuré. Des milliers de fois.

Et tu as eu honte. Tu as eu honte alors que la vie continuait autour de toi.

Tu as eu honte tout comme moi j'ai u honte. Nous avons souffert de la même façon chaque soir en nous couchant.

Nous avons souffert ensemble. C'était peut-être la seule chose qui nous réunissais encore.

Et puis tu as voulu me retrouver. Et tu as cherché sans relâche.

Pendant cinq ans tu as cherché. Je manquais à ta vie.

Tu as voulu me retrouver tout en étant pétrifié à l'idée de me trouver dans les bras d'un autre.

Tu m'as trouvée dans un théâtre un soir de gala. Tu as payé ta place et tu t'es sagement assis trois rangs derrière moi.

Rachel est arrivée sur scène et tu as eu peur. Parce que cette émotion que tu as ressentie quand tu l'as reconnue était tellement intense que tu n'étais plus tellement sur de vouloir voir mon visage, de vouloir m'entendre parler et rire. De t'approcher de moi. Et ces trois rangs t'ont soudain paru très peu. Tu as su garder le contrôle et as regardé Rachel virevolter devant toi, cette petite fille que tu aimais tant, à ta manière était devenue une jolie jeune femme. Le spectacle s'est terminé. Nous nous sommes tout les deux levés pour applaudir. Après le salut final tu as vu Rachel sortir de scène et moi quitter la salle pour l'aller rejoindre dans sa loge. Tu m'as attrapé le bras et tu m'as enfin vue. Des larmes ont peuplé tes yeux alors que tu ne pouvais lire les miens. Tu pensais y trouver de la surprise et de la joie et tu n'as trouvé que regrets et colère. Tu n'as rien dit, m'a lâché le poignet et t'es excusé.

Et soudain, alors que ton dernier espoir est prêt à s'effondrer, dans mes yeux un sourire tremble doucement. Mon regard se noue au tien et sur nos lèvres naissent ces sourires. Ces sourires où tout vacille.

Et, dans un goût de larmes, me vient cet irrépressible besoin de me jeter dans tes bras.

Nos sourires sont éternels tandis que nos larmes ne sont pas dangereuses.

C'est franchement court…

Il fallait juste que je me vide la tête avant mes examens :D


End file.
